I'm back for revenge, Natsu
by sereneskydragonslayer
Summary: Lucy Heartphilla passed away peacefully a year ago. But one day, a mysterious girl called Mist appears at fairy tail. But she's not here to have fun, she's here for revenge! How come? And what connection does she have with Lucy? *SEQUEL TO I HATE YOU NATSU, REVENGE IS SWEET* DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Back for Revenge, Natsu**

Chapter 1

The rain was pouring down, drenching the plants and trees. Puddles began forming as the rain continued. Behind a large oak tree, was Mist.

Her beautiful dark chocolate eyes glaring at fairy tail. Her eyes were full of rage and lust as she glared at the group. She took and deep breath, and walked away into the dark forest. "Soon, soon I can help her..." She muttered.

The members of Crime Sorciere, Levy and Wendy also walked away from fairy tail. Wendy and Levy walked towards fairy tail and said,

"We want to quite fairy tail."

"Why my child?"

"We want to help Lucy get her revenge." answered Levy and Wendy but everyon was still in shock about what happened to natsu.

"Who cares," said Master so he took away their signs without blinking

"They used to be such a good guild but look how far they've fallen..." Levy said wistfully. She no longer loved Gajeel that much anymore. How could she? He didn't even help Lucy at all. It was just too sad. Wendy looked sympathetic, but when Romeo smiled at her and waved for her to come over, she glared at him and went over to Jellal.

"I understand Levy-san. But we must help Lucy-san! Let's go and find Mist!" said Wendy smiling.

"By the way, where's rogue?" asked Meredy. It was true, the shadow dragon slayer was no where to be seen at all.

"We really need to find Mist very soon and help her!" cried Wendy.

In the tree shadows, Mist was really shocked that they knew her but then again, Lucy nee-san said that there will be a guild with only 5 people that would help her.

"Don't worry about him. He left after Lucy died saying how fairy tail was even worse than saber tooth," said Jellal. "We can contact him anytime. We should tell him about the situation now."

Everyone nodded. "Wendy, Levy, if you want to get revenge for Lucy and find Mist, you need to get stronger right? Actually we all need to get stronger! How about we train and find Mist at the same time!" said Ultear. After Ultear said that, Mist speed past them very quickly leaving a gust of wind containing a note.

The note said:

Dear Crime Sorciere,

My name is Mist Heartfilia, if you want to help me seek revenge for nee-san, meet me at nee-san's apartment. We will discuss there."

From,

Mist Heartfilia

"Heartfilia?" asked Meredy.

"Oh well... Let's go!" said Levy.

"Sure!"

With fairy tail...

_Nature's first green is gold..._

Natsu looked at the place where Lucy once stood. He was ignoring his guild's sympathy asking if he was okay and how horrible Lucy was. He just couldn't believe that she actually committed suicide. This was all his fault...

_Her hardest hue to hold..._

The guild didn't know what happened but he and the people that were him with did. They kept it secret. The guild would never believe them.

_Her early leaf's a flower..._

Where was Lucy now? Was she in heaven having fun? Well, she would go to heaven for sure but he didn't think that she was peaceful at all.

_But only so an hour..._

Natsu remembered the times. When Lucy first joined the guild and how they formed team natsu, it was so happy back then.

_Then the leaf subsides to leaf..._

They used to go on so many missions! They all fixed their pasts! Everything was so good! He and Lucy got closer in Edolas!

_So Eden sank to grief..._

When Lisanna came back, she was just as strong as she usually was. He was captivated by her aura! He starting not caring for Lucy as much anymore.

_So dawn goes down to day..._

Because of that, look at all that had happened! So much! So much betrayal...Why was he so stupid? He hurt her so much. But in the end, he knew, he just knew that this was the burden that he had to bear for the rest of his life.

_Nothing gold can stay..._

With Crime Sorciere...

"Now shall we begin the plan?" said Mist a smirk on her face.

Somewhere...

"The events were quite interesting weren't they!" laughed a person.

"Indeed, but this should make things easier for us!" replied another person.

"Be quiet you two. You know what our goal is." said a hard cold voice.

"Oh how can we ever forget sir!"

**Here is the sequel for I hate you natsu revenge is sweet! Please read the previous story before reading this one! Please enjoy what will continue to happen! **

**The poem is called "nothing gold can stay," and it is written by Robert Frost. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meredy and Ultear ran as fast as they could trying to not be sighted by 'them'. They paused and hid under a bush to catch their breath. How did this situation become so serious? It was supposed to be such a simple mission...

_Flashback..._

_After Mist had explained her planned, the members of Crime Sorciere got up and prepared to leave the room. They were all given different roles that they had to play. Wendy, Levy and Jellal left first. As Ultear and Meredy were about to leave, Mist gestured for them to stay._

_"Come Ultear and Meredy, I have a mission for you two..."_

_"Weren't we supposed to stand by?" asked Meredy sitting down again._

_"Yes, but this is a secret mission...So secret that no one else must know...Wendy and Levy were in such a rush because I have given them another secret mission too...You can't know their mission and they can't know yours. Jellal will stay in Magnolia to make sure nothing bad happens..."_

_"But grimoire heart and oracion seis has already been defeated! Tartaros shows no signs that they will move! What threats do we have?" asked Ultear._

_"There is a new force that threatens us...and they are stronger than anything I have ever seen...they are not to be taken likely...I would usually ignore forces like those but this time, there is a huge problem because of them."_

_"Problem?" echoed Ultear and Meredy._

_"Their goal will interfere with ours. Because of their goals, ours will be destroyed and that can't happen! We must get nee-san's revenge!" cried Mist standing up._

_Mist realized that she yelled. She cleared her throat and sat back down. "Anyways, this force is going to a huge threat! Which is why we must make our move before them. This is what the missions that I have given is for."_

_Ultear and Meredy nodded._

_"I need you two to help me retrieve Yokyu and bring her here before that organization manages to get her," said Mist._

_"Yokyu? Who's that?"asked Meredy. Meanwhile, Ultear paled._

_"You can't mean..."_

_"Yes, I really mean it. I need you two to help me retrieve yokyu, the girl of requests."_

_"What does yokyu have anything to do with this?" asked Ultear her eyes showing fear._

_"I need yokyu to help me with something..." muttered Mist looking away. "I also need to get her otherwise the organization will..."_

_"You've been mentioning this organization for awhile! What are they called?" asked Meredy._

_"Infernum." replied Mist her chocolate brown eyes turning colder by the second. Her blonde bangs fell her eyes as she emitted a dark aura._

_"Pardon? Infernum? Is that their name?" asked Meredy._

_"Yes, Infernum is the name of that dark guild...the one guild/organization that I can never forgive...All that they did to nee-san..." hissed Mist._

_"What do you mean what they did to nee-san?" asked Meredy._

_"They foresaw what would happen to nee-san and they enforced it by manipulating natsu and fairy tail. They were the dark cultists..." answered Mist. She growled at the name natsu._

_"So, our mission is to retrieve Yokyu right? Do you know where she is?" wondered Ultear as she stood up again and started gathering some supplies._

_"Yokyu resides..." Mist paused closing her eyes. " in Caelus." Mist opened her eyes again sighing. "Yokyu has been well hid, Caelus is a heavenly place._

_"I never heard of Caelus before," said Ultear._

_"Of course you haven't, it's a holy place that only specials can enter. If you are not a special, then you must get the three keys to get in."_

_"So the three keys are at?" asked Ultear._

_"The first key is at Assis Forest, the second key is at Duo mountain and the third key is at Tertium City. You probably already heard of the forest and the mountain but the city is somewhere else. Tertium City is underwater."_

_"Really! That's just like Atlantis!" said Meredy her eyes bright. Mist and Ultear sweat dropped._

_"Focus!" yelled Mist. "Also Meredy and Ultear, you must do it within a time limit because Yokyu will move to a different place after 2 weeks and if you don't get there in time, our plan will be shattered!"_

_"Well that's where they are! Here are maps and good luck finding them! Wendy and Levy have their mission too and Jellal has his! I will also do mine!"_

_Flashback end..._

Ultear looked outside, their pursuers were gone. She was 100% sure of it. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Their gone."

Meredy peeked out from another bush and got out brushing off branches and leafs. "Wow! That was really close! I never thought that Infernum was so fast!"

"Mist was right. We need to hurry. It seems that Infernum knows Mist well. Mist was also right, they know where Yokyu is but they can't find the keys. Let's go!"

The two mages then hurried to their destination, Assis Forest.

With Wendy and Levy...

"Damn...How did this happen?" said Levy looking around nervously. Wendy took a deep breath and smiled at Levy in comfort. After the incident with Lucy, Wendy became braver and stronger in her heart. Shy Wendy wasn't really there anymore.

The two people were surround by Fiore's castle knights. They pointed their spears at them. Hisui appeared herself and glared at them.

"What are you people doing in the castle of fiore?"

"Don't you remember us hisui?" said Levy pleading.

"How dare you address the princess this way!" yelled Hisui. "Attack knights!"

"Levy-san! Hisui-san is being controlled! Infernum already predicted our movements!" yelled Wendy as they ran away. Hurting the guards was too big of a risk.

They escaped to an alley. "We need a plan Wendy..."

"Hm, I think this will work..."

Wendy told Levy her plan. Levy's eyes brightened. "You're so smart Wendy! With this, we can get Lu-chan's scroll in no time!"

"But Levy-san...part of that plan will not work with our time..." said Wendy worriedly.

"What do you mean Wendy?" asked Levy

"When you were gone, Mist told me something very important. We have to meet Ultear, Meredy and Jellal at the certain spot at a certain time or else the plan won't work," answered Wendy looking scared.

"Where and what time!" screamed Levy.

"At the cliff where Lucy-san died and at the same time by July 7th!"

"WHAT THAT'S TOMMOROW! HOW ARE WE EVER GOING TO GET LU-CHAN'S SCROLL ON TIME!"

" We need to break in...to !"

With Jellal...

"A little twist here and done!" said Jellal. He had just finished putting up a string of seals. He looked triumphant. "This will slow Infernum down a bit!"

As sudden presence made him shake.

"Damn...I knew this wouldn't be enough... I really do that after all...The ultimate seal of Alacritas!"

With Mist...

The petite 12 year old guild walked fearlessly across the streets of Magnolia. Soon, she had reached her destination. She smiled.

"Here I am...Fairy tail."

**Here is chapter 2! We have introduced a new plot cause Mist getting revenge for Lucy would be just too boring!**

**We need more enemies! Thanks to all the reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Here I am...Fairy tail." whispered Mist. She opened the door to the guild she hated the most. When she entered, everyone stopped fighting and looked at her.

Well, no surprise. Who wouldn't stare after a 8 year old slammed the door closed?

Everyone got a closer look at her. She at long straight blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown- no, her eyes were more of dark chocolate brown. Her eyes held a icy cold glare, hatred for the world.

She was petite. She wore a black dress that had white frills at the end. She wore an necklace with a yellow heart attached to it. She wore black flats that had a red rose at the tip. She wore a bracelet with red raindrops attached.

Mist raised her eyebrows and looked- no glared at everyone. She strolled to the bar radiating darkness and confidence. She stopped at looked up at Mira.

"Hello, is there any way I can join fairy tail?" asked Mist.

Mira nodded. "I can get you your mark. What's your name?"

Mist smirked. "Memories..." she thought. "My name is Mist." stated Mist.

Mira shook a little. This event...was so familiar. It seemed like yesterday when that traitor came back to fairy tail to kill natsu. "That's it?" she asked.

"Mist is all you need to know..."

Mira frowned again. This little girl's reply was the same as that traitors. "Okay then, please see the master."

Mist nodded and walked toward the office. After she left, everyone resumed their fighting. Mira let out the breath that she was holding. Why was Mist so much like Lucy?

After Lucy almost killed natsu, the whole guild called her the traitor for betraying the guild. Why did they do that? Well, that's because they didn't know what happened with natsu. Only the people on that mission that started everything knew the truth.

They of course, didn't say a word. They knew that natsu was so sorry for what he did so they decided to forgive him. But of course, there were those who just couldn't. Levy and Wendy. So, those two joined Crime Sorciere.

But the rest of the guild...was just as good about clueless.

They just think that Lucy was an evil psycho traitor that just hated natsu, the person who introduced her to the guild. They didn't know the truth.

Mist entered master's office. Master was doing paperwork. He looked up from his work. "Hello, little girl, what can I do for you?"

"Mira told me to visit you, I want to join the guild."

"Okay then! Where do you want your mark?"

"Pink, on my hand."

"Okay." Even though Master said okay, his mind was swirling with thoughts. "This girl is just like Lucy..." thought Master as he gave her the mark.

Mist nodded, whispered thank you and walked out of the office. Master sighed and sat back against his chair. "What is happening?"

Mist walked out of the office. She knew what she had to do. She had to reveal the truth, she had to tell the guild about natsu. She needed to get nee-chan's revenge!

If the guild still forgave natsu like Erza, then she would personally make them suffer for the rest of their lives. She could easily kill them but then again, making them suffer would just be way more fun! Unfortunately, she didn't posses torturing powers.

That's why she need Yokyu, the girl of requests! After getting the revenge, she would bring nee-chan back! Then she , nee-chan and the members of crime sorciere could live together happily ever after!

"Wonderful..." she cackled. "My plan is wonderful..."

With Levy and Wendy...

"Sky dragon's roar!" roared Wendy. The attack blasted away many guards.

"Solid script: fire!" yelled Levy.

The two young mages kept on attacking. They knew that the defences were too high in the palace because of Infernum. So, they had to break through. They needed to get Lucy's scroll before tomorrow and meet Ultear and Meredy!

Mist gave them a lacrima that would teleport them to the two members of crime sorciere at the cliff but they needed to get the scroll at !

Soon, they managed to break into the castle gardens. They ran top speed and stopped at the door. It was sealed just like before.

Levy took out a capsule that contained some of Mist's blood. She splashed it on the gate and the gate opened by itself. She and Wendy took that chance to jump in.

The door closed behind them. But they were not finished yet.

With Ultear and Meredy...

"Looks like...battle is inevitable!" yelled Ultear as she summoned her orbs. Meredy quickly summoned her blades too.

They were surround by shadows created by a member of Infernum of course. That member sat on the tree looking bored. "Kill them my shadows..."

"Giant Maguilty Sodom!" yelled Meredy. Giant pink Blades surged forward toward that member but the shadows blocked the attack.

"You can't get past my shadows..."

"Well, we'll see about that!" yelled Ultear jumped towards him. "Arc of time: flash forward!" Shadows blocked the attack again.

"Shadow snakes."

Some more shadows sprung out and formed into snakes attacking Ultear. She narrowly dodged them all. Meredy summoned more blades.

"Piercing Maguilty Rays!" Just like the original Maguilty rays, yellow blades came down like shooting stars but piercing maguilty rays made them more sharp. They destroyed the shadows.

"What the-"

"Your going down!" shouted Ultear. "Arc of space: dimension wave!"

The member fell down in defeat. Ultear and Meredy walked up to him. "Do you belong to infernum?" asked Ultear.

That member glared at them. He summoned more shadows. Ultear and Meredy backed off. Instead of attacking them, he stabbed himself, in the heart.

Meredy and Ultear's eyes widened in horror.

With Jellal...

"How am I supposed to get that seal in my position..." muttered Jellal pacing back and forth.

"What is a criminal doing here Lector?"

"Baka!"

"So why are we here again?"

"Be quiet idiot."

Jellal spun around and his eyes widened. He smiled after that. "So you came...Sting and Rogue."

**Here's the chapter! Thanks to all that reviewed and etc. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So you came...Sting and Rogue."

Sting glared at the figure in front of him. What the hell was he doing here? He didn't really know himself. He looked at rogue. Rogue was acting weird after the GMG but sting didn't really care. Rogue would go back to normal.

After the GMG, rogue ditched him on the train to go somewhere! Yes, his awesomeness, Sting Eucliffe was ditched! Sting was so angry after that but he dismissed it because he had more to worry about than Rogue.

Minerva was trying to kill him again because he stole her murderous recipe of cupcakes. Yes, Minerva actually cooked but she always ended up adding poison into her food. He stole her cookbook because a random saber tooth member nearly kissed him.

That member who ate Minerva's cooking went crazy and sting had to all he could to stop that bastard from kissing him. Poor sting.

Anyways, when rogue returned, sting was about to give him a taste of his own medicine. He took on a mission with him! Revenge time! But in the middle of the train trip, Rogue suddenly snapped out of his motion sickness and fly out the window with frosh!

Sting was ditched again! But this time, sting would see what was going on. So, he followed rogue to this place that was near a gigantic cliff. Freaking god! What the hell was rogue doing there? A more detailed version? Right over here.

_Flashback..._

_A tired sting followed rogue with Lector. They had flown so far! Frosh must be a flying champion to fly that far. Rouge stopped at steep cliff and looked at the valley below. At this time, sting wanted to shout, "Are you crazy?" but he didn't._

_Suddenly, the earth started shaking. The wind started swirling and the tornadoes form. Sting swore he saw tsunamis rushing around. Sting held onto a tree for support._

_"What the hell is this!" he yelled._

_"I don't know sting but this is insane!" yelled Lector._

_Sting felt a sudden rise in magic power around the area but he was too busy dodging trees to care."White dragon's roar!" roared sting as he destroyed trees heading for Lector. 3 seconds later, the magic power disappeared._

_When the power disappeared, the storms stopped as well. Sting got up from the ground shocked. What had just happened? Rogue! he thought._

_Sting and lector ran to the place rogue is standing. Correction, was standing. Rogue wasn't there anymore. There was only an unconscious Frosh lying down on the grass sleeping. There was a note on top from Rogue._

_Hello Sting,_

_I'm not surprised you followed me, take care of Frosh okay?_

_And that was it. Sting destroyed the note in anger. Where the hell was rogue. "I will definitely kill you..." he muttered taking Frosh and walking back._

_After a few days, Rogue returned to the guild looking really pissed off. Sting was about to yell at him but the shadow dragon slayer just walked to his room._

_Sting, being sting decided to eavesdrop on what he was saying to Frosh. This is what sting heard:_

_"Did you rescue Fairy-san rogue?"_

_"Sorry Frosh...Lucy isn't alive anymore..."_

_There was a sniffle. "Why? Who?"_

_"Fairy Tail." was all rogue said patting Frosh. Frosh started crying and rogue sighed in sadness. "But it is not over, not until the mist is gone, right Lucy?"_

_"Yes Rogue and Frosh," answered a voice. Sting stood up in surprise, who was that. It was a soft and gentle voice._

_"Follow Mist, I'll be trusting you...bring that bee with you too..."_

_Frosh wiped her tears and smiled. "Fairy-san..."_

_"Don't worry Frosh, we will see each other sooner than we'd expect..."_

_So, after that, a few days later, rogue appeared in his room and told him to start packing and that they were going on a trip._

_Flashback end..._

And here they were. Standing right in front of the notorious criminal, Jellal Fernandes. Sting continued glaring. "What the hell is he doing here rogue?"

"He will tell us what Mist requires us to do."

"Huh? A little more detail?"

"Idiot."

Sting huffed in anger and looked at Jellal again. "What are we supposed to do?"

Jellal was looking at him with an amused glance. Jellal then turned to rogue. "Did Mist tell you?"

"No."

Jellal nodded and explained everything. Sting was really confused. "What? Universe something? Infernos? What is this about?"

Jellal facepalmed. "Whatever...Anyways, I need your help to get the seal of Alacritis! But it won't be easy. Infernus will probably try to destroy the seal that can seal them out. You may need some other people to help other than sting..."

"Easy," replied Rogue turning around to look at sting. "Sting, can you get Minerva, Orga and Rufus here right now?"

"Eh? Why?" asked sting whining. He almost got himself killed by Minerva, he wasn't looking forward to seeing her again.

But in the end after too glares, sting did it while sighing. "This journey to Era better be worth it..." muttered sting.

With Mist...

Mist sat at her cousin's apartment while playing with a pencil. She was really bored. Ultear and Meredy were on a mission. So were Wendy and Levy. Jellal was protecting the town. Sting, Rogue and company were getting a seal from the council.

"Think!" she said to herself. "What else do we need to fight against Infernus?"

Suddenly, there was a bright light that blinded Mist. When Mist opened her eyes, she smiled. "Lucy nee-san...Your here..."

"Hello Mist! Sorry for not coming earlier! Mama and I just had a really good trip around a pond! But of course you know! I'm here for a reason!" exclaimed Lucy cheerfully.

"A reason?"

"Yes! Most of our plan is complete! The seal, my scroll, Yokyu...But I sorta still need one more thing!" said Lucy chuckling.

Mist sighed and put her head on the table. "What is it this time..."

Lucy walked close to her. "Well, not just one but a few, want me to list them?"

Mist sighed again. More work. "Yes..."

"Well, we need the Vermillion bird statue so we can form an alliance with the phoenixes! We can find that in tenrou! We also need the jewel of 'the one who stares' so we can convince all the dragons on our side! Lastly..." Lucy smiled evily.

"What?"

"Lastly, we will need Zeref and Acnologia..."

"WHAT! Lucy nee-san! Those two are extremely dangerous! No normal person can get them on our side!"

"That's where you come in Mist. Don't worry, I will be with you..."

"Okay, but what about the other 2? Everyone on our side is occupied!"

"Hush Mist...I made appointments..."

"Who?" whispered Mist.

"I got ourselves some more allies...Kagura, Hibiki and Chelia..." whispered Lucy.

"What the heck! How did you get them on our side! And why them?"

"I don't know, random pick? Their names just got out of a hat and they are good people so I just told them everything and this is what happened! Hehe, you got more allies Mist!"

"More explanations..." muttered Mist.

"Nope! They already know what to do and are doing it now!"

"Okay..." Mist sighed, got up and walked to the guild. She could get herself a mission while waiting for results.

When Mist picked a mission, she brought it to Mira to be accepted. Natsu popped up from behind her. "Hey Mist! Can I come?"

"Why would I ever let you and besides don't you have a team to go to? A team where they kick their own nakama's off without caring." replied Mist coldly. Mira was shocked on how much Mist knew about Lucy but Natsu seemed to not understand on what had happened and flashed his famous grin.

Natsu grinned. "Because I want to see how strong you are!"

"Then why don't we have a fight and see who is stronger," said Mist eager to show the guild and natsu how strong she was! She would get her revenge! Mira said that they couldn't because she didn't know how strong Mist was.

"No freaking way are you going with me," huffed Mist walking away. Unfortunately, Master came out from his office and said that she had to do the mission with natsu. Pure sadness...

So, they got on the train.

**Sorry for late update and thanks to all reviewers! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mist watched disdainfully as natsu made loud groaning noises while having his head hang out the window. How could nee-chan stand this stuff?

The rest of team natsu sure didn't care. Gray was sleeping, Erza was sitting with her eyes closed, Happy was eating fish. Gajeel, Pantherlily tagged along. Gajeel was talking with Lily.

Mist really care about what would happen in this mission. Her instinct told her that Infernus would not interfere with this mission. She could see team natsu's powers and think about ways to get revenge on them.

How was she going to get revenge on them? Secret.

Now they arrived at the town of Erutuf Yraid. This was the town of books as Mist was told. It had the most books of all because this town was like an archive. The only job you could get in this town was the work in the library.

But there was a good reason to go to this town. Of course, she needed to find out team natsu's strength and weaknesses but then...she needed a book.

The name of the book was 'Pyruses.' Wendy had told her what she knew about that book. Acording to Wendy's dragon, Grandine, that book had many ancient and forbidden techniques. Was Mist going to use it?

Maybe, but her true goal was to destroy it. Those techniques that Wendy told her were really dangerous and she couldn't risk Infernus getting that book.

With Wendy and Levy...

They both opened their eyes. The sight that awaited them did not shock them. There was a huge horde of phoenixes surrounding them. Wendy used her dragon slayer eyes and scouted out Fenni and Secu. There they were, along the front row.

"Fenni? Secu?" said Levy cautiously. They looked at Wendy and Levy angrily.

"Why are you 2 here? Without Lucy-sama, you have no right to be in ! Get out!"

"Where was Lu-chan's scroll again?" whispered Levy.

"In that cave..." replied Wendy. "Levy-san...I'm going to get us up there...Hold on tight!"

"Got it!"

"Sky dragon's wings of the tempest!" yelled Wendy. Her hands swirled with wind and the wind formed 2 dragon wings on her hands. "Grab on to a wing Levy-san!"

"Okay!"

Using the wings, Wendy and Levy zoomed past many furious phoenixes who chased after them quickly. It was extremely hard flying for that long but they did make it.

The guardian who guarding the cave eyed them and smirked. "Those other phoenixes have almost no will. They are told to guard this mountain against anyone except for Lucy and Mist. But I am different. I will let you go in."

Wendy got rid of her wings. They nodded and ran inside the cave. Lying on the ground wrapped neatly was Lucy's scroll. Levy took out a pouch and slipped the scroll in. She gave Wendy a look. "Let's go Wendy!"

Wendy nodded. They ran out and leap, right off the mountain.

"Solid script: cushion!" yelled Levy. They were cushioned from the fall. Running as fast as they could, they ran out the gate of .

"Quickly Wendy!" yelled Levy. Hisui's troops were still there waiting for them to come out.

"Got it!" Wendy took out the lacrima. "Send us there!"

With Ultear and Meredy...

They had finally reached the cliff after a long trek. Soon, there was a bright light that blinded them. Out came Wendy and Levy.

"Do you have it?" asked Ultear.

They both nodded and took out the scroll. All 4 of them grinned. Ultear cleared her throat.

"Well then...off we go! To the biggest tree in Assis forest!"

With Kagura, Hibiki and Chelia...

"Um...Is this the right way?" asked Chelia shuffling around nervously. Kagura shrugged and looked at Hibiki. He nodded.

"This is definitely the right way," he declared.

Why did Chelia even bother to ask that? Because they were currently descending a volcano. And the Volcano was not a dead one. It was still active.

"Are you sure that the Jewel is in the middle of a volcano?" asked Kagura.

"Yes! I am positive! The Jewel is surrounded by a blazing red but inside, there is a soft layer of yellow but in the very center, there is the hue of green and blue! It will only fly out right over here!"

Apparently, the ember was supposed to fly out sometime and they were supposed to get it. Well, more like Chelia was supposed to get it cause she could fly with her god slayer powers. Chelia was really nervous.

Who wouldn't be? There was going to be many other beautiful ember and coal pieces flying out so if it would be the end if Chelia got hit by one.

"Now!" yelled Hibiki.

The volcano's coals came flying out. Chelia went into jumping position. "Here I go! Sky god's floatation light!" yelled Chelia.

Wings of black wind came rushing out of her hands. She lept out of the ledge and started scouting for the jewel. "There it is!" she yelled.

She flew down to get it but it was too late. It fell back into the magma. Chelia looked nervous as she landed. "Um, do I have another chance?"

"Yes, don't worry, there will be more chances," replied Kagura.

With Saber tooth...

Sting Eucliffe was officially dead. Let's get him a grave!

"I'm not dead!" yelled a muffled voice.

Oops, correction. Sting Eucliffe was almost dead. But even so...let's get him a grave!

"Dammit!" he yelled.

"Shut up thief!" yelled Minerva kicking him a few metres away. Rogue, Orga and Rufus sweat dropped at her brutality.

"I really don't mind going to Era to make sure our world is safe but I sure can't tolerate...you sting! I'll kill you!"

"Calm down Minerva, we're near Era now..." said Orga.

She nodded and picked up the beaten form of sting and dragged him with her. The magic council people sweat dropped too.

"We're from saber tooth and we need something from the Era library, can you let us in?" said Minerva calmly.

"We are guards so we are not sure. But we can bring you to see the chairman!"

"Then bring us to him please."

They nodded and scrambled away. Minerva smirked. "This is going to be fun..."

Somewhere...

"Hm...someone has already been taken down..."

"Don't worry, that was just a soldier, he wasn't strong at all."

"Yep, and we got info too!"

"I still can't believe that the 8 sins actually gave their powers away...they had a choice..."

"Well, we've got to face it! Those eight betrayed us!"

"We can always resurrected them again to get the info we need right?"

"They are too much trouble, especially Ira! He's soooo annoying!"

"Calm down..."

"Anyways, we can't just sit here. We need to get the first key in the forest!"

"They'll probably beat us to it. Let's just wait for them to reveal the place of the second key and we will get the second key..."

"Good idea!"

"Yes! That's what we'll do!"

**Sorry for the late update. Updates will not be as frequent anymore because both of us are extremely busy!**

**One of us was already super busy and was working really hard every day. So it was already hard for us to update. But now...**

**The other of us just got a sudden increase in work from the parent and thus, has a huge mountain pile of work. Even worse, piano practice time for this person just got increased for ANOTHER half an hour. its over 2 hours of practice now...:(**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ultear, Wendy, Levy and Meredy all sweat dropped and thought the same thing at once.

What a big tree. The tree in Assis Forest was gigantic. I was so thick that it took a long time to walk around the whole thing. Thick green vines made themselves around the tree. The top of the tree had many branches spreading out, home to many birds.

The first key was apparently at the top of this tree.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine! After all, I could use my dragon slayer magic to take all of us up there. I was able to go up so I should be fine for over here!" said Wendy.

"How about Infernus, they should already know..." muttered Meredy.

"I think it'll be fine. I can't sense any presences around here," replied Ultear.

"Well then...let's go!" shouted Levy. Wendy nodded and spread her hands out and took a deep breath gathering a huge amount of magic power.

"Sky dragon's wings of the tempest!" yelled Wendy. Once again, she formed wings. She spread them out a bit more so she could carry three people with her up the tree.

Soon enough, they had reached the top. Wendy landed smoothly on a thick branch that they could all step on. All but Wendy were feeling a little bit scared. They were standing on a branch that if they fell off ,there was no protection.

"Let's go," declared Ultear stepping forward. The other three followed careful to not trip. After a while of balancing, they managed to get to a more stable footing. All of them visibly relaxed as they paused their journey.

Levy scouted the sky and frowned. "Where's Infernus? I expected them to come but they aren't there..." she said.

"Maybe they're at the bottom and can't get up?" asked Meredy.

"No, they should be able to according to Mist," replied Ultear.

"Well, I can't smell any of them near us so we should get going..." said Wendy. Everyone agreed with her. Meredy raised her hand.

"Wait, where is the key?"

"Um..." muttered Levy. "According to Mist, there is a place, like a hole around here that has the key in it,. But it is blocked so we need Lu-chan's scroll to get in."

"Well, I guess we just have to search around a bit," said Ultear. They all nodded and spilt into 4 different directions. After awhile, Meredy called everyone over.

"Hey everyone! Look at what I found!" exclaimed Meredy waving her hand. They all rushed their immediately. "I think I found the hole."

Wendy sniffed around. "Infernus still not here, let's go in."Levy took out Lucy's scroll. She then started chanting something and soon enough, the hole was able to be entered. They all leapt into the hole and landed softly on the grass.

Laying on the grass in front of them, was a golden key. They all nodded at each other and picked it up. After retrieving the key, Wendy used her spell to bring them back down. They all smiled at each other thinking Mission Success!

"Now all we need to do is get the second key, at Duo mountain!" said Levy happily. They all agreed with her but they all felt that something was weird.

Getting the first key was too easy.

With Mist...

"Another one..."she muttered. She was currently surrounded by a huge pile of books that were all stacked neatly together. She had still not found 'Pyrusus.'

"It has to be here..."she said picking up another old dusty book and looking at its cover. She frowned. Wrong book. There were so many books in this city! How was she ever going to find it? Well, she might have enjoyed it more but...

"What was that flame brain?"

"Yeah! That's what I meant Ice stripper!"

"You people...DON'T KNOCK OVER MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!"

Mist sighed. She was so unfortunate. She had originally planned on searching alone but this time...she had some annoying company. The rest of team natsu were running around the library greatly disturbing her privacy. How did Nee-san ever stand this?

She picked up another book and started scanning the cover for the correct tittle. After many more books, she stopped and got up.

One could say she was tired, but that wasn't her real reason. She had a thought that disturbed her greatly. Something wasn't right. Why would such a powerful book be in these bookshelves? They had to be in a more secure place, where no one would look.

She needed to look.

Getting up, she scrambled out of the library ignoring team natsu. There had to be some clues around this city. For example, what was their most important thing that was mostly unavailable? The house of the founder of the city, the House of Fairchild.

The founder of the city was William Fairchild, a very smart person. He had made his house at the center of the city and protected it greatly. There were a lot of fences built around it to fortify his family. In the end, no one was able to penetrate the mighty house. There was no one living there now. Unfortunately, in one generation, they had 2 children who got into a terrible argument.

Their argument resulted in a huge fight where both children got killed. The mother was heartbroken and ended killing herself. It was hard for the father to continue and soon enough, he too died of old age. From that day on, their house had no one living in it. No one was allowed in there because they respected the founder of this city.

Mist walked and looked at the huge house. "It must be here! There is nowhere else!" She cast an invisibility spell on herself and snuck into the house. She travelled to the main library. After searching around the ancient books more, she found it.

She quickly got out so she wouldn't disturb the spirits but what awaited her wasn't nice. "Infernus," she hissed.

There were 2 male figures standing in front of her grinning. "Hey! You are Mist?"

With Sabertooth...

"I demand to know why we do not have access to the seal!" shouted Minerva putting her hands on her waist glaring at everyone.

The saber tooth members had to agree. She was good.

She had forced the council to a deep thought. Why weren't they allowed to have it. It wasn't like it would kill the world. In fact, all they needed it for was to seal something!

"Uh...by the laws of the council...you are not allowed to have it!" declared the chairman.

"But did you create these laws? These are ancient laws chairman, you need to think. What harm can it do? We are a legal guild after all!"

The chairman gulped. "But..."

"But what? There will be no issue, I assure you chairman. You just need to say yes and give us the seal! Everything will be solved!"

"But..."

"But what?" asked Minerva her voice becoming icy. Everyone shivered. She was getting serious.

"Never mind! Forget about that ancient law! You people can have it if you want it that much! In fact, keep it! It's useless to us!"

"Thank you."

After receiving the seal, four members of the team all turned to Rogue. "Why did we have to do that?" they asked. He shrugged and took the seal.

They all had veins at this time. "Rogue...You didn't finish describing to me..." hissed Sting. Rogue merely looked at him with a bored look.

"You will see."

They were outside of Era when a royal carriage pulled out off the road. It stopped. Out stepped a bunch of knights. Not any knights. Royal knights.

After them, a beautiful lady with jade green hair stepped out. She had a red tiara and was wearing a pretty white long dress. She stepped out gracefully.

"Hello Saber tooth. I am the princess of fiore, Hisui E. Fiore. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have that scroll that you have." Saber tooth tensed. Hisui noticed them tensing up and she added another threat saying:

"If you don't want to get injured, just be nice and hand over the scroll..."

**Ah! Hisui is here again! If you read the recent chapter, it was awesome! Thanks for all the reviews. By the way, we have a new story. It is called, ****"Minerva's Evil Cookbook!" please read that story! **

**We have also published another story that is dedicated to skymaiden777 for being the 100th reviewer! Please check out this one-shot "****Execution."**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"If you don't want to get injured, just be nice and hand over the scroll..."

There was a very tense silence as the 5 members of sabertooth got into their attack positions. Minerva stepped up cautiously.

"Nice to see you your highness, we of sabertooth currently need this seal, what use do you have for this seal?" asked Minerva.

Hisui narrowed her eyes. "Please don't ask questions and hand over the scroll." Hisui held out her hand and beside her, the soldiers took out their spears and pointed them at them.

"Listen, you may be a princess or something but we are a guild as well. We WANT a reason why you need this scroll. Saber tooth doesn't just go to the magic council and asks for a seal because we want to have fun! We have a serious reason!"

"Hmph! Then what would be your reason? Sabertooth," declared Hisui with a triumphant look. Rogue visibly tensed at that question though no one noticed.

Minerva smirked. "Of course sabertooth needs it! Who doesn't need it to a seal so that they can seal up the most dangerous cookbook in the world!"

"Huh?" Everyone sweat dropped at her statement. "W-what are you talking about?" stuttered Hisui losing her composure.

Rogue sighed at what Minerva said. They didn't tell her the truth so she could lie very well. Only he and sting knew the truth. He just told Minerva that he and sting found a very good seal that could prevent her book from being stolen which Minerva gladly accepted. But, rogue is currently thinking of his sad fate when Minerva finds out.

Minerva rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well, that's what I'm going to use it for, now...I would like to hear your reason!"

"My reason...my reason?" questioned hisui looking down confused. She shook her head. "What is my reason for-" Hisui was cut off by a flash in her brain. "Lucy-san..." she muttered. She fell on her knees and started shaking her head. "What is this?"

Rogue knew what was happening. She was possessed by a member in Infernus who had possession magic. There were many in Infernus. Deciding to take action, he stepped forward and held out a dispell rune that Mist had given him. Soon enough, the spirit flew out of her and back to the caster. The princess got up.

She sighed in relief. "Thank you for stopping that rogue..."

"You're welcome," replied Rogue receiving confused looks from his teammates. What was that thing that he held out? "About the seal?"

"Oh, yes! You can keep it!" said Hisui turning around but she quickly ran to rogue and dropped and note. Then she left in her carriage.

"What was that about?" muttered Orga looking at rogue. Rogue didn't reply but he did take a deep breath for what was going to come.

"Sorry," was all rogue said as he dived in the shadows and grabbed the seal away from Minerva. He dove back into the shadows traveling at a fast speed leaving saber tooth behind. They stood there with confused looks on their faces but Minerva's was angry.

"Sting...Mind explaining?" she growled. Sting shrunk back.

"M-m'am... I-i don't k-know e-e-either y-you see..." squeaked sting before Minerva grabbed him and dragged him back to sabertooth.

"You are going to eat a lobster tonight sting..." she said. Sting nodded sadly. He was so going to die tonight...

With Ultear, Meredy, Levy and Wendy...

"N-no!" gasped Meredy falling to the hard volcanic ground of Duo.

"MEREDY!" yelled Ultear. When she saw that meredy was not dead, she looked up in relief and launched another attack. Wendy and Levy were beside her.

"Arc of time: flash forward!" The orbs darted and spread out.

"Solid script: June flash!" A gigantic sun appeared and started scorching.

"Sky dragon's heavenly roar!" roared Wendy.

The three attacks merged together and attacked the huge group of Infernus people who had stolen the key of Duo mountain. How had this happened? They just got the first key!

Simple. They were simply travelling. Once they reached the mountain, they started searching for the key as usual. Suddenly, they were attacked by a bunch of people from Infernus. They saw that Infernus had the second key. To get it back, they started attacking but they were greatly outnumbered. There was almost no way they could win.

A girl with tied back white hair in the front row smirked as the attack came at her. She lifted her hand. "Dissipate," she said.

Once she said that, all the attacks just simply vanished. They weren't there anymore. The other members were tough but it was this girl that was the most annoying. Every single time they launched an attack, she would simply get rid of it. Her magic power was strong, way stronger than the 10 wizardly saints. She must have been one of the leaders.

"Let's attack again!" said Wendy. Ultear and Levy nodded and preparing another attack. That girl looked plain bored.

"Again? Come on, your attacks will all become nothing so there is no point. Just go back to where you came from already. You guys are so weak!" said the girl softly twirling her hair strands.

"I refuse!" shouted Wendy. "We are doing this to help our friend! To go back would be to abandon our friend! Abandoning...abandoning a friend is unthinkable!"

"Annoying," muttered the girl. A soldier jogged up to her.

"Lady Capricia, our sky carriage is ready, we can leave now," said the soldier. Lady Capricia or Capricia's eyes lit up.

"That's good! We can finally leave!" Capricia turned back to them. "Well then, bye~ and become nothing," she said her voice dropping to a cold tone.

The air around them shifted and they all fell down to the ground. They couldn't move at all. That girl Capricia's power was insane. Soon, the sky carriage left and they could move again. Exhausted with their overuse of magic power, the remaining three of them collasped.

But what none of them noticed was that...Well, to say they didn't notice would be wrong. They couldn't notice. They were stuck on the ground and after, they had collapsed immediately. They didn't really even get a chance to notice that...

Meredy was gone.

With Kagura, Hibiki and Chelia...

"Sky God's Floatation Light!" yelled Chelia as she sprang off the edge once again. The coal pieces flew up like before but this time, she easily dodged them all and jumped to the jewel that was suspended in the air. She grabbed it before floating back to Hibiki and kagura.

"Here we go! The jewel of the one who stares..." huffed Chelia. Kagura nodded in approval and Hibiki smiled happily.

"Okay, now all we need to do is find the dragons! Let me use my archive..." he muttered while opening the tab to search for the dragons...

"How are we going to find it? Even archive should not be able to detect the dragons," said Kagura. "And besides, haven't the dragons disappeared?"

"No, but I should be able to find the place with the most dragon energy...Okay! There are lots but the most is at... Okarthel..." he said.

"Okarthel?"

"Okay, let me check...Okarthel is at...somewhere on...here! I see! It is the name of ancient ruins that was built over 1000 years ago! That place has the most dragon activity!"

"Let's go!" replied Chelia cheerfully.

"Wait," cried kagura pointing at the archive map. "I know that place and this map it is wrong! We cannot trust this map!"

"Impossible!" cried Hibki fixing the map. "There is no way this could happen!"

"So they figured it out..." muttered a person with a clock above them watching their every step.

With mist...

"Where is your base?" asked Mist in the most icy tone in the world. She was glaring at the two figures that she defeated. "WHERE IS IT?!"

"We will never tell you!" yelled one of them back.

"Hmph, then you are useless," she said as she burned both of them...to death. "Well, at least I got what a want..." She turned back and sighed. But soon after, she tensed.

It was natsu.

He stepped forward and looked at her and the bodies. He eyed the book with a weird expression that Mist did not understand. He asked:

"What is going on Mist?"

**Sorry sorry sorry for the late update! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Writers block and too much work! We have this new project and another math test tomorrow...:( sorry...please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What is going on Mist?" asked Natsu.

Mist gulped as Natsu stepped forward and looked at the dead people. "Why did you burn them mist? And what is that power that I felt from you? Wait, what is going on in the first place, aren't you supposed to be weak? After all, you are really young."

Mist twitched at the amount of questions that she was hit. Personally, she did not want to answer all these questions but she would have to think of an excuse that she could use to make natsu think it was all a mistake. She took a deep breath.

"These men are very weak natsu, didn't you know that? By the way, I use normal fire magic. I can easily burn them. And they're not dead, they are medium roasted. Lastly, the reason why I attacked them was because they attacked me. I believe that they are tourists."

Natsu cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Okay then Mist! I believe you! Do you need any help bringing these people to the council then?"

"Eh? Oh, I can take care of that myself natsu.. I um..am very proud of this achievement of mine and I would like to show the council how good I am," replied Mist as calmly as she could. The real reason she wanted him to leave was because they were dead. Natsu thought that they were alive because she messed up his hearing.

"Of course Mist! I remember that too! Stupid Gray taking my achievements," muttered Natsu. "Anyways! I'll be going now! Call me if you need help!" called Natsu running away. Mist sweat dropped at his stupidity.

"He really is an idiot..."

With Rogue...

Rogue raced under the cover of the shadows as fast as he could. He had to get the seal to Jellal as fast as he could since they needed to keep Infernus out of Magnolia. Mist had decided that Magnolia would be their base of operations because she was going to be there for a while.

Suddenly, a sword made of dark magic tried to hit him. Rogue barely managed to dodge tumbling out of the shadows. He was surrounded by a group of Infernus soldiers. "Damn it..." he muttered. He was getting close to Magnolia. His eyes widened in horror as he saw more soldiers. They were beginning to enter Magnolia.

"I have to get this seal to Jellal," said Rogue running again. The soldiers chased after him but since he was a fast shadow, he was hard to hit. However, he did get hit once or twice on his hand because they were trying to grab the seal. Soon, Jellal was in sight.

"Oh hey rogue, wait. What is that?"

"No time, take the seal," said Rogue throwing the seal to Jellal who nodded and started to cast the seal spell. "Do it as fast as you can Jellal, I'll hold them off." Jellal nodded and started chanting the words to the spell to make use of the seal.

After 10 more minutes, the seal was ready. Rogue was panting from all the injuries and Jellal was quite tired from wasting a bunch of magic power on the seal. Overall, they were exhausted.

With the trio...

"Let's see...Damn...my archive is being jammed. Who could do this?" asked Hibiki. Chelia paced nervously behind him.

"Hm...Hibiki, how strong do you think your archive is?" asked Kagura suspiciously.

"Well, I don't really know but I do that the user has to be close to jam my archive to this point. I don't mean to brag, but seriously don't think anyone in this world has archive magic strong enough to jam my archive from over 1km away..."

"I see...then I must take things more seriously now," said Kagura lifting up her sword. Chelia and Hibiki looked at her with questioning looks.

"Style of the undrawn sword, the sword of hatred, archenemy...Slashing form!" yelled Kagura slashing a huge distance in front of her. "Come out!"

The cloaked figure smirked as the person jumped away to dodge the attack. "I see that you are smarter than you think...to think that you would detect me..."

"I had my suspicions. It is you who is jamming Hibiki's archive, right?"

"Indeed. I never expected his archive to be so strong, but then again, Archive magic is not my strongest point out of all the magic's I have."

"State your name."

"I will state this out of honor," said the figure lifting and throwing away the cloak. The figure was a girl with grass green hair that was curly and tied up. She had purple eyes and wore a dark purple dress with ribbons. She wore black boots. "My name is Verity."

"I see..." said Kagura bowing down. "Now let's battle." Verity smirked as Kagura rushed towards her unleashing an attack.

"I'll help you kagura-san!" called Chelia rushing over with her black wind. "Sky god's boreas!" she yelled throwing strong black winds. Verity took out her pen and wrote something making the winds disappear. "W-what happened?" stuttered Chelia.

Kagura took Verity's satisfaction to strike again. Verity wrote something again and this time, Kagura felt her power weaken. Verity wrote another thing and Kagura was sent back crashing into the walls. Chelia walked forward generating more power followed by Hibiki and Kagura.

Verity smirked. "Now let's get this fun started..."

With the quadruple...

"Where's Meredy?" asked Ultear searching the volcano frantically only pausing when her wounds started to hurt. Wendy was healing Levy and Levy to Wendy with her solid script magic. Ultear had already got rid of her wounds with arc of time.

Wendy was also sniffing the hair and Levy was scanning around. They shook their head and Ultear sat down sadly..."How did this happen..." she whispered.

"We have to rescue Meredy!" said Levy.

"Wait a bit...if they were to capture meredy...my instincts tell me that they are going to use her to find tertium city! We must go there to rescue her!" said Wendy

Levy and Ultear nodded and got up.

With the trio...

Kagura, Hibiki and chelia fell to the ground defeated. Verity was hopping around in joy. "Yay! yay! I defeated them!"

"Now now verity, don't dwell on your victory, we need to go back..." said a voice.

"Okay~" Kagura told them mentally to play dead so that they could find out what their plan was, and follow them once they are gone.

With Mist...

She was now on the train back to Magnolia but she wondered what her friends were doing. She excused herself from the train stall and went to the top of the train. She used her telepathy to contact everyone.

_"Hello? Are you there? Ultear, Meredy, Wendy, Levy, Jellal, rogue, kagura, hibiki, and chelia? Lucy nee-san, I'm also adding you in."_

_"Okay Mist~ So...everyone else?"_

_"We're here," said Rogue and Jellal._

_"Oh hey rogue and Jellal, how are you guys with your missions?" asked Mist._

_"We managed to get the seal of alacritus and seal magnolia but we were attacked before and we're heavily injured..." said Rogue._

_"I am also drained of my magic power," said Jellal._

_"I see..." said Mist. "How about the others?"_

_"Meredy isn't here," said Ultear quietly._

_"What?" shrieked Lucy. "What happened to her?"_

_"She was captured..." said Levy sadly._

_"What happened?" asked Mist._

_"We were attacked by this girl named Capricia," said Wendy. "She was incredibly strong and we lost. We are now heading to Tertium city where Meredy should be... But don't worry mist-san, we have the first key..."_

_"I see...good job. Rogue and Jellal, when you two are ready, can you join them?" asked Mist._

_"Okay!" they replied._

_"Now...how about Kagura, Hibiki and Chelia?"_

_"Sorry for joining late...we were attacked and defeated but I think we figured out what their plan was," said Kagura._

_"Eh? You were defeated too?" asked Lucy._

_"Yes, we were attacked by a girl named Verity and she was also very strong. Do not worry, we have the jewel and we are still together. We are trying to recover and find the dragon energy. Hibiki's archive is blocked.. and that their plan is to take Meredy, because she has one of the greatest lost magics in the world, and that can open up another place of Tertium city that has not been claimed."_

_"Sadly," said Hibiki._

_"Okay," said Mist. "Nee-san?"_

_"Yep! The energy is actually at clover town right now so you can head there!"_

_"Okay!" said chelia cheerfully._

_"I guess we're all in check then, Mist?" asked Lucy._

_"I will head to tenrou and get the bird statue. I will also recruit a new agent to make the pact with Zeref and acnologia. And Hisui? You can enter now."_

_"Hello Mist, thank you for adding me. My job is to track zeref and acnologia. For now, Zeref is currently at Setali forest and acnologia is in Dormain Mountains. I will head there with the new agent and friend," said Hisui._

_"Okay, the new agent is...introduce yourself!" laughed Lucy._

_"Juvia hopes to work well with you. Juvia is very sorry for not knowing what team natsu did to Lucy-san. Juvia will do her best!"_

_"JUVIA!" yelled Wendy and Levy happily._

_"So that's it! See you next time~" said Lucy._

_Everyone nodded and left..._

Mist sighed when the chat was finished. Her forces were weaker but their hearts were strong. She clenched her fists,but at least they knew what their plan was and they must rescue Meredy as soon as possible.

"Capricia and Verity...those traitors..."

**Sorry for late update. In fact, all updates except for why natsu will be late now cause we have way too much work. We're really sorry but it is the truth. Serene 1 actually has 2 projects right now and serene 2 has too much math homework. please review**


End file.
